Scooby-Doo and Monster Girls Too!
by The Bug Catcher
Summary: Scooby and Shaggy always had bad luck when it came to the supernatural and monsters in general. So when they find themselves caught with having to house a bunch of Monster Girls, they deal with it in their own unique fashion. (They run. A lot.) Rated T for suggestive content. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Scooby-Doo and Monster Girls Too!**

**Hello and welcome ladies and gentlemen to my newest tale, one which is filled with all sorts of shenanigans and supernatural high jinks! Follow me as we watch our two favorite scaredy-cats Shaggy and Scooby-Doo as they run away from monsters both old and new (and a few who love them too). Without further ado, let us begin.**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!**

* * *

"Like I think we're lost, old buddy, old pal." Shaggy Rogers says nervously. He is a lanky Caucasian male who is wearing a green V-neck shirt, brown bell-bottom pants, and black platforms. He has dusty blond hair and whiskers on his chin.

"Reah." Concurs Scooby-Doo, Shaggy's best friend and talking Great Dane with a brown coat with several distinctive black spots on his upper body. He wears a blue-green collar with an off-yellow diamond-shaped name tag with the initials 'SD' inscribed on it.

"I was sure that the food court was around here," Shaggy says as his and Scooby's stomachs growl with the need for food. "Like, I hope we find it soon, we haven't eaten in, like, a while!" It has actually only been around twenty minutes since the two got off the plane that flew them to Tokyo for some much-needed R&R from ghost-busting. Why Japan you ask? Well, because they were in the mood for some good Japanese food, duh! Anyways let us get back to our Heroes, shall we?

The two stop their searching when they hear some noises coming from a door to their left. They looked at the door for a few moments then look at each other. "Ghosts?"

"Rhosts." Scooby says in agreement. As they turn to run the opposite direction of the door they find themselves face to face with a couple of AK-47s pointing at them. Zoinks.

* * *

Ms. Smith is furious with herself. How could she let this happen?! It was a simple job! She and her MON (Monster Ops: Neutralization) Squad were investigating reports of Demi-Humans being smuggled in and out of the country, well more like _parts_ of them, anyway. They were to find and, as is in their title, neutralize the illegal operation. But, somehow the smugglers knew they were coming and ambushed them. Which leads us to the current situation of Ms. Smith and the MON squad tied up and hanging above a massive vat filled with green, boiling liquid. Whatever it is, it can't be good.

"Well, well." A large man whose whole appearance just screams Yakuza, says with a sick grin on his face. "What have we here, boys? A couple of hot looking women who don't know when to leave their noses out of other peoples business, I would have to say."

Ms. Smith and the MON Squad glare at him. "Screw you!" Yells Zombina, the Commando of the squad along with being a Zombie. She is quite beautiful despite the fact she is a walking, talking corpse, She has a slender and curvaceous figure, while her hair is dual colored, red in the front and black in the back. In addition, the iris of each eye are of different colors, the left being green and the right being yellow. Oh, and her teeth are all sharp and pointed, most likely for munching on brains.

"Yeah, you assholes! Let us go!" The MON Squad's Infiltrator Doppel adds in. She has the appearance of a small, petite young girl. Her skin is dark, she has very long silver colored hair and black sclera with yellow irises. But do not let this fool you, for this is not her true persona. You see, Doppel is a Shapeshifter, a being able to take on almost any form it wishes.

The final two members of the MON Squad stayed silent, possibly out of fear, but who is to say.

First is the Squad's Bodyguard, Tionishia, or 'Tio' to her friends. She is an Ogre, but do not be deceived, for she is not in any way monstrous in shape or manner. She is instead a very gentle soul, with tan skin, long flowing blonde hair, and a single large purple horn in her forehead, which connects directly to her skull.

The other is the Squad's Sniper, Manako the Monoeye. Monoeyes related to Cyclopes, just human-sized. She is the second shortest after Doppel. She has short, shoulder-length bob-cut purple hair and of course a single eye instead of two.

The Yakuza boss laughs, the kind of laugh that sends a chill up your spine. "Now, I just can't do that, you know too much now. And I simply will not allow such knowledge to be slipped." He nods to one of his henchmen, a large musclebound and bald man with way too many tattoos on his body. The Bald One (as we shall call him) grabs the large chain that is attached to a counterweight which is holding the MON squad and their leader suspended above the **_Green Vat of Doom. _**"Now then, this is what's going to happen." The Yakuza Boss begins in the same way as a teacher begins to tell a subject they are interested in. "My friend here will detach the chain here, which will allow you fine looking ladies to fall into the vat. What is in it? I don't know but it probably isn't going to be good for you." He grin evolves from evil to outright _malicious_. "It was nice knowing you ladies."

As they watch they impending doom, Tio begins to cry, "I-I'm going to miss you all."

"Hey! Don't chicken out on us Tio!" Zombina yells at her. "We can still get out of this."

"How?" Asks Doppel, her face not set in her usually mischievous smile, instead set in a grim line.

Zombina shoulders sag in defeat. "I… don't know."

"HEY BOSS!" A voice yells, halting the morbid proceedings. All eyes on the disturbance.

Four more of the Yakuza walk through a door, AKs trained on a scared stiff Shaggy and Scooby.

"Found these two sniffing around, Boss." One of the Henchmen explains.

The Yakuza Boss grunts, not happy at having his time interrupted. "You people are like a dog with a bone, aren't you?"

"Rone?! Rhere?!" Scooby asks, looking frantically around the place.

"Like, I don't know, Old Buddy, seems like a weird place to stash it," Shaggy says, also looking around, more in confusion than hunger, though he could go for some food right now.

The Yakuza Boos gains a tick mark on his forehead. "Are you funning with me, you punks?!"

Our two heroes jump at the shout, Scooby landing in Shaggy's arms, and Shaggy's keels doing a good impression of the boogie as he and his pal shake in fear.

"Like, no way, man! We weren't doing anything fun at all, were we Scoob?"

"Ruh, Ruh. Ro Ray."

The Yakuza Boss stares at them skeptically. While he is interrogating our intrepid heroes, Ms. Smith and the MON Squad stare dumbstruck.

"Did… did that dog just… talk?" Zombina mumbles in disbelief.

"Yeah, and look at how skinny that guy is…" Doppel adds in again.

"I think he looks cute." Says Tio.

Anyways, back to the interrogation, shall we?

"So… you punks somehow got lost while looking for the food court, eh?" The Yakuza Boss glares at the two 'punks' as it were. "What a load of bull! You're working with the cops, aren't you?!" He swings a fist at Shaggy, intending to beat the information out of them.

But this is Shaggy and Scooby we are talking, two individuals who have a massive amount of experience with confrontation. And they will deal with it the same way they always have.

Running as fast and as far as their legs can carry them. Which is actually pretty far.

So as the Yakuza Boss's fist was just about to make very violent contact with Shaggy's head, Shaggy's head retracted into his shirt like a turtle into its shell. As the Boss and Henchmen were distracted by the weird ability, Scooby and Shaggy saw their chance.

"RUN FOR IT, SCOOB!"

"WAIT, WHAT?! GRAB THEM, YOU IDIOTS!"

What happened next were a series of events that left the MON Squad simply bewildered. Shaggy and Scooby led the Yakuza on a chase across the entire warehouse that they were in, and doing seemingly impossible feats while they were at it, jumping into the various crates around the warehouse and jumping out of a completely different one. Getting chased as well by what seemed a haunted cutlass, (How did that get here, I wonder?), and other crazy feats that should have been only possible in cartoons, yet were happening right in front of them. Finally, after at least five minutes of this, our two heroes had somehow tied up the villains and were now helping the MON Squad out of their current predicament.

"Like, are you girls okay?" Shaggy asks them after he and Scooby were able to untie them.

"Yes, thank you." Ms. Smith says gratefully.

"Yeah, we would have been toast if you guys haven't shown up," Zombina says with a grin, her sharp teeth showing. "I didn't really want to die a second time, I will say that."

Shaggy and Scooby gulp audibly, noticing that little tidbit as well as noticing something was off about these girls. "Like, what do you mean by that?" Shaggy asks, even though he feels he and Scooby will not like the answer one bit.

"Well, because I am a Zombie," Zombina states casually, pulling her left arm off as proof. "See?"

Shaggy and Scooby didn't like the answer. Faster then you could yell 'Zoinks!' they were out the door. Leaving a very confused Ms. Smith and MON Squad.

"Well, that happened," Doppel says with a shrug. "Anybody up for takeout tonight?"

* * *

**Annnnnnnd Done!** **That chapter took me a little longer then I wanted, but I got it done none the less. **

**I am actually surprised nobody made a crossover of these two before, you would think somebody would have. **

**Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more. I am now going work on the next chapter of The Green-Haired Warden so look forward to that as well.**

**Shout out to Shadow Gumball of Death for helping me out with this, check out his stories, they are really good.**

**Also, this will be a Harem Story, so just letting you guys know. **

**See you guys next time, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now. :)**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome, my friends to the second chapter of our tale. I hope you find it enjoyable.**

**Chapter 1: A Man and his Dog**

* * *

Kuroko Smith (A.K.A, Ms. Smith) was not a happy government agent at the moment, no sir she was not. First off, she got torn into by her superiors (verbally, not physically) about the monster smuggling job that she had 'botch-up' even though the Yakuza responsible were arrested.

You are probably asking at this point, dear readers 'if the smugglers were caught, then why are her superiors saying she botch up?' Well, you see the MON Squad were not the only agency that was on the smuggling case. There were Interpol agents there as well and they had set up cameras inside the warehouse to watch the Yakuza, and subsequently caught the MON Squad getting caught and their rescue by a _civilian_ and his _dog _of all things. So you can see why Ms. Smith superiors were not pleased. Add that to her previous record of losing track of her charges and all around laziness (by the higher-up's point of view, at least) and you have a Ms. Smith sitting in the hot seat, as the saying goes.

Secondly, and this is currently the main source of her frustration, are the unidentified man and his dog. Who are they? What were they doing at the warehouse? And why did they run from Ms. Smith and her squad? Ms. Smith intended to find the answers to these questions, the only problem was thus, she needed to find them.

That part turned out to be surprisingly easy. The man and his dog seem to find themselves involved in Demi-Human affairs quite often. The only thing is they always disappear before Smith or the MON Squad can get their hands on them.

The latest incident was during the first mission for MON, at least in the public eye. The situation was this, an Otaku shop and its occupants were held hostage by a group of orcs who called themselves the 'Orc Culture Recultivation League' (the OCRL for short) because… they want orcs to have more participation in erotic manga.

…

Yes, I completely agree, that is quite messed up.

Anyways, as they were preparing to take down the Orc Terrorists, gunfire was heard coming from within the store. So, the MON Squad quickly moved in to capture the terrorists and save as many of the hostages as they could. But when they broke down the doors and entered the store, all of the hostages were safe and the orcs were all unconscious. After questioning both the hostages and the orcs (along with Doppel, who had disguised herself as a little girl cosplaying as a witch), Ms. Smith has an interesting story to report to her boss. Apparently, a man and his dog somehow made the orcs mad at them and made the pig-like monster chase them around the entire store (how that is possible in only a 250 square-foot store… ).

The point, ladies and gentlemen is by this current moment in time, Ms. Smith is a very unhappy agent. After being yelled at by her boss for the third time in two weeks, Kuroko is now sitting in her office staring at a mountain of extra paperwork in despair.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" She asks herself in a voice filled with gloom. She lifts her head when she sees Zombina enter the office.

"Still stuck doing paperwork, huh chief?" The Zombie Girl asks with a small grin.

Ms. Smith groans and smacks her head against her desk in response, no words really needed.

Zombina laughs at her superior's misfortune but quickly grows serious as she holds up a folder that she has in her left hand. "Anyways, I got something you need to look at. It looks like we found our mystery man and his dog. It seems they are currently at a diner about an hours ride from here."

She holds out the folder, Ms. Smith removes her face from her desk and takes the offered information. After she looks through the folder for a second, she looks at Zombina. "You sure this information is correct, Bina-chan?

Zombina nods. "Yep, they should still be there too. You want me to get the others ready to move out?"

Kuroko thinks for a moment, then shakes her head. "No, I will go alone. You and the others will stay here in case anything else comes up."

"You sure, Chief?" Zombina asks with a frown. "Isn't that a bit risky, given with how we don't really know who these two are?"

Ms. Smith gets up from her desk and walks past Zombina, leaving the office and heading towards the garage, Zombina following right behind.

"I don't think I will have any problems." Ms. Smith says as she walks. "Though I would like you and the others to be on standby, just in case."

"Understood, Chief. Good luck."

* * *

Ms. Smith pulls her SUV into the parking lot of the dinner Zombina said their mystery duo were. It was a simple enough looking eatery, nothing too fancy. It was basically one of a dozen dinners like it.

As she enters the establishment, she scans the patrons to find the ones she has been searching for about two weeks. She quickly spots them near the back, chowing down on what looked like a year's worth of food for her and the MON Squad. She shakes her head, baffled at the sight, but walks towards the two food hounds (isn't that the understatement of the century). She slips into the seat opposite of the two, taking care not to be hit by the occasional flying turkey leg or spurt of ketchup and mustard.

She clears her throat, getting the two to stop mid eating to look at her, the dog somehow having an entire chicken in his mouth. A funny if somewhat gross sight.

Ms. Smith puts on her professional smile as she begins to talk. "Excuse me for interrupting your… meal. I name is Ms. Smith and I work for the government, could I have your names please."

The two look at each other, then both swallow the food they were currently chewing. "Like, sure thing Ma'am." The man says with a smile. "I'm Shaggy and this is my best friend Scooby-Doo."

"Rello." The dog says, then proceeds to eat another whole roasted chicken.

"Nice to meet you both, even though we have already met." Says Ms. Smith.

Shaggy and Scooby look confused for a moment, then their faces light up in recognition. "Yeah! You were, like, the lady who was held hostage by those scary dudes with the tattoos."

Scooby nods his head, concurring with his friend. "Reah!"

"That is what I want to talk to you two about, actually." Says Ms. Smith. "Why did you run after you rescued me and my team?"

Shaggy and Scooby look at each other again, this time sheepishly.

"Like, sorry about that." Says Shaggy. "It just that me and Scoob have never had the best luck when it comes to spooky ghosts."

"Ror Rombies." Adds Scooby, referencing Zombina.

"So, you two seem to have a good deal of experience when it comes to Demi-Humans." Ms. Smith observes.

"Well, we were teachers at a ghoul school a couple of years back, weren't we Scoob?"

"Ruh Huh."

"Really?" Ms. Smith studies the two as they start eating the rest of their food. As she watched them, a plan began to form within her mind, a most devious plan. One where she can kill two Harpies with One Stone, as the saying goes.

"So," She says, getting the two attention once again, She gains an evil smile. "How would you two feel about cultural exchange?"

* * *

**And done! ****Finally, we can now get to what this story is all about! Hope you guys enjoyed. Now I will get started on the next chapter of The Green-Haired Warden so look forward to that. **

**The Harem**

**.1 Ms. Kuroko Smith (Human)**

**.2 Zombina (Zombie)**

**.3 Manako (Monoeye)**

**.4 Doppel (Shapeshifter)**

**.5 Tionishia (Ogre)**

**More girls will be added but until they appear in the story I will keep them under wraps.**

**See you guys next time, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends and welcome to the next step in our journey. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The First Exchange**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Ms. Smith asked Shaggy and Scooby to join the Cultural Exchange Program. They are now living in a large traditional Japanese house a few miles outside the city limits, with the house itself sitting at the base of a mountain. The house has three floors, a central courtyard with a Koi Pond, and garden in the backyard. It was also equipped with a state of the art kitchen, much to the duo's delight. Naturally, they took the bedroom closest to the kitchen.

Now we join our heroes as they begin their day, which obviously starts with breakfast, the most important meal of the day, as the saying goes. But there is a difference between a hardy breakfast and what Shaggy and Scooby eat, which is at least a four-course meal with everything. That is right, _**Everything.**_ All of the things you can think of to have for breakfast, they are currently eating. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, steak, sausage, the list goes on. The question, therefore, shouldn't be what are they eating, the question should be what _aren't _they eating?

As they are finishing their meal (in record time too) the front doorbell gets up from the dinner table and walks to the door and opens it, revealing Ms. Smith and the rest of the MON Squad, their large van in the driveway.

"Like, hi Ms. Smith." Greets Shaggy with a smile. "Me and Scoob just finished eating but I can whip something up real quick if you want."

"No, thank you, Mr. Rogers," Declines Ms. Smith with a shake of her head. "Though on second thought, I wouldn't say no to another one of you amazing lattes."

"Like, no problem, Ms. Smith." Says Shaggy as he lets the girls into the house, after they all pile into the kitchen, Shaggy looks at the Mon Squad, "Would you girls like anything?"

Tio claps her hands together with a beautiful smile on her face. "I would like some Tea!"

"I'm good thanks." Says Doppel.

"U-um, I would like some tea as w-well." Stutters Manako.

"You got any brains for me to eat?" Asks Zombina with a look of complete seriousness on her face.

Shaggy starts looking through the kitchen cabinets, "I don't think so…. Wait, what?!" He turns around, his face as white as snow, his hands covering his noggin protectively.

Zombina falls on the floor, laughing her face off (metaphorically of course). "Oh my god, you should see the look on your face!"

"Bina-chan, that wasn't very nice." Scolds Tio with a rare frown on her face.

"Sorry, Tio." Says the Zombie as she gets up from the floor, though she doesn't look one bit apologetic. "Couldn't help myself."

"It was pretty funny." States Doppel with a smile. She is the group trickster after all.

"All right, that is enough fooling around you two." Ms. Smith orders the zombie and Shapeshifter. She accepts the newly created cold brew from their host and takes a sip.

"Ah, you always make such good coffee, Mr. Rogers." She says with praise as she continues to enjoy her drink.

"Like, I'm glad you like it, Ms. Smith." Says Shaggy as he gets started on Tio's and Manako's tea. "Though you don't have to keep calling me that, just Shaggy is fine."

"Oh?" A mischievous gleam shines in Smith's eyes at that statement. "Why, Mr. Rogers I didn't know you to be so bold. Taking the next step in our relationship so quickly."

"Huh? What do you mea… " Shaggy begins to ask as he turns around from what he was doing only to find Ms. Smith inches away from him, practically pinning him to the counter-top even though he is taller then she is, being six-feet to her five-foot-eight.

"What my mean, _darling_." She says with a bit of passion, her body beginning to press against his "is that if you had wanted to make our professional relationship more… _intimate, _all you had to do is ask."

As Shaggy tries to figure out this situation before him, the MON squad shot jealous looks at their commander.

"Now who is the one fooling around?" Doppel asks, gritting her teeth as they transform into canines.

You see, dear readers. During the two weeks after Shaggy and Scooby-Doo accepted the proposal given to them by Ms. Smith about joining the Cultural Exchange Program, our two heroes got to know her and the MON Squad quite well, or as much as you can get to know someone in two weeks at any rate.

Ms. Smith has a unique relationship when it comes to our two heroes, Shaggy in particular. She teases him regularly, often in a flirty sort of way.

Although, while Ms. Smith's relationship with Shaggy is of the teasing nature and hardly romantic in any sense, the same can not be said for the rest of the MON Squad.

Though they like to tease Shaggy and Scooby just as much as Ms. Smith, Zombina and Doppel do surprisingly have (if only an inkling as of this moment) feelings for our favorite skinny dude. Their reasons are as of now unknown.

Tio is probably the easiest to explain, due to her extremely warmhearted nature, she is drawn to Shaggy's equally at times kind personality (when he and Scooby aren't scared senseless of course).

Manako pretty much fell for Shaggy when he and Scoob save the Mon Squad's life from the Yakuza. She thinks he is her knight in shining armor who has come to whisk her away from danger, obviously forgetting the fact that Shaggy and Scooby and one-hundred percent cowards. Love does clouds one's perception at times.

Ms. Smith giggles as she moves back from Shaggy, "No need to get upset girls, I'm simply teasing."

"Riiigghhhttt, sure you are." Zombina snorts, not believing her superior for one second. 'No matter how much you deny it, Chief, I have never seen you act like that around anyone else before.'

Shaggy goes back to making tea, "So like, what brings you, girls, here?"

Ms. Smith smacks her forehead, "I completely forgot, we brought your first Exchange Student. Tio, Manako could you two be dears and go fetch her from the van?"

The two monster girls nod their heads and leave the house, returning a minute or so later with Shaggy's and Scooby's new house-guest. Our two heroes were expecting a lot of things, a spooky ghost, a haunted suit of armor, you get the idea. What they _weren't _expecting was some kind of Snake Girl!

She has long bright red hair, amber eyes with slitted snake pupils. Her ears are long, pointy and red. She has fangs and a long tongue. She has small scales on her cheeks and wears a yellow 'D' clip on each side of her head. But by far her most noticeable physical feature is of course her long, red snake tail, which looks to be about twenty feet in length.

The Snake Girl bows her head in greeting, "Nice to meet you, my name is Miia and I hope we can get along well with each other."

Shaggy walks over to stand in front of her, raising his hand for her to shake. "Like, hi there, nice to meet you. My name is Shaggy and this is my best buddy in the whole wide world, Scooby-Doo."

"Rhi rhere." Greets the Great Dane.

"Welcome to your new home," Shaggy says with a smile, Scooby also smiling.

Miia looks surprised but then grows a big smile, tears of joy starting to form in her eyes.

Ms. Smith and The MON Squad also have smiles on their faces at the scene. Looks like everything will be just fine.

* * *

On a hill in the middle of a dark forest sits a large spooky mansion. This is Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls, which as you might have guessed by the title, is a school for daughters of the world's most infamous Monsters.

Inside the entryway of the school an old phone rings for a moment before a ghostly glove appears a picks it up. It holds it up to what seems to be its ear? (your guess is as good as mine, dear reader). It then put the phone down then snaps its fingers.

"Yes Hand, what is it?" A middle-aged woman asks as she approaches the ghostly hand. This is Miss Grimwood, the headmistress of the school. The Floating Hand motions towards the phone. "A phone call for me? Thank you, Hand." She says as she picks the phone up.

"Yes? This is Miss Grimwood speaking."

* * *

**And done! Sorry for the week-long delay, my friends. I had met a few roadblocks in my creativity, I'm afraid. That is also the reason if this chapter comes off as sub-par. Anywho, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Next up is The Green-Haired Warden. **

**The Harem**

**.1 Ms. Kuroko Smith (Human)**

**.2 Zombina (Zombie)**

**.3 Manako (Monoeye)**

**.4 Doppel (Shapeshifter)**

**.5 Tionishia (Ogre)**

**.6 Miia (Lamia)**

**More girls will be added but until they appear in the story I will keep them under wraps.**

**See you guys next time, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my friends and welcome to another chapter of Scooby-Doo and Monster Girls Too!. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4: Friends Old and New**

* * *

"Yes? This is Miss Grimwood speaking."

"Good Morning, Miss Grimwood. Or in this case Good Evening." Says the voice on the other side of the phone. "Time-zones always get me."

Miss Grimwood chuckles in good humor. "Indeed. Now, what can I do for you, young man?"

The Caller, now identified as a man, clears his throat before speaking. "Right, I understand that you had a Mr. Rogers as your Gym Teacher as well as your Volley Ball Coach, correct?"

"Oh, Yes we did! What a marvelous young man, the school owns a great deal to him and his dog." Miss Grimwood says with praise.

"Really?" Asks the man, "Could you tell me a bit more?"

"But of course!" Exclaims the Headmistress. As she begins to tell the man over the phone more about Shaggy's and Scooby's time at the School, the front door opens, revealing the Grimwood Girls who have just finished their morning run.

The Grimwood Girls have changed a lot since Shaggy and Scooby have last been to the school, at least physically.

Sibella, the daughter of Dracula and eldest of the Grimwood Girls at twenty-one years old, is a tall and lithe young vampire with lavender colored skin, long two-tone purple hair, red lips, and green eyes.

The second girl is Elsa Frankenteen, a young Frankenstein Monster who is nineteen years old. She is a tall and muscular young woman with pale skin, a black updo with white streaks. She has a bolt on both sides of her neck and many stitches on her body.

The third girl is Phantasma, the ghostly daughter of the Phantom. She is eighteen years old. She has a blue skin tone that is partially transparent, large eyes with tiny pupils, and short white hair with a blue streak, worn in a sideways ponytail.

Girl number four is Winnie Werewolf, who is a werewolf (reeeeeaaaaallllllyyyy?! says the reader). She is also eighteen years old and the shortest of the Grimwood Girls (to her utter dismay). She has light brown fur, curly, bright orange hair, and yellow eyes.

The fifth is Tanis, the youngest of the girls at fifteen years of age and is a Mummy (the undead kind, just for clarification). She used to be the shortest of the girls but went through a growth spurt and is now only an inch shorter than Sibella and Phantasma. She has blue eyes, her entire body covered in white bandages, the one on her head resembling a ponytail, and wears a dark pink bow on her head.

The Sixth girl is Goji, the tallest and fiercest looking of the group, which isn't that hard to believe since her father is the King of Monsters himself, Godzilla. She has long slate gray hair that reaches her back, glowing orange eyes, and a tail that drags along behind her with jagged spikes running down it.

The second to last of the girls is Alice, the daughter of an extraterrestrial. She is the second shortest after Winnie, you can't tell her features because they are hidden behind a futuristic suit.

And finally, there is Shelia, the daughter of the Creature from the Black Lagoon. She has a more humanoid appearance compared to her father, and instead of fish scales, she has kelp and other forms of seaweed covering her body in the form of a sundress.

"Ah, I always feel fangtastic after a morning run!" Sibella says in satisfaction.

"Yeah! We werewolves always enjoy running!" Concurs Winnie, walking on all fours as she sometimes does.

Tanis sees Miss Grimwood on the phone, "I wonder who Miss Grimwood is talking to?"

"Probably those Calloway Cadets wanting another rematch." Says Elsa with a frown. The relations between the two schools having been strained as of late.

"Like we would lose to those pathetic humans." Says Goji with a sneer.

"You know, you could be a bit less of a jerk at times, Goji." Says Phantasma, shooting a glare at the Atomic Reptile Girl.

Goji turns her head and scoffs. "Whatever."

As the Grimwood Girls continue their 'discussion', Miss Grimwood is finishing her own conversation.

"Well, it was a pleasure to speak with you, young man. Thank you, and may you have a pleasant day as well." She puts the phone down and turns to see the girls. "Ah, I see you have all finished your morning run." She acknowledges with a smile.

"Yes, Miss Grimwood." Replies the Girls simultaneously.

"Who was on the phone, Miss Grimwood?" Tanis asks the older woman.

"Oh, that was a man from the Cultural Exchange Program." Miss Grimwood replies.

"Oh? What did he want?" Asks a curious Sibella.

"He was calling about your former coach, Mr. Rogers." The headmistress informs the girls.

The eyes of the first five Grimwood Girls light in in interest, along with an unknown emotion lurking underneath.

"Who is this Mr. Rogers?" Asks Alice in a monotone voice, her facial features set in a disinterested frown.

"He was our gym teacher as well as our volleyball coach, dear." Miss Grimwood answered. "Unfortunately, he left just before you started your schooling here."

"Wait, was he the one with the dog at the beginning of the year party who all of a sudden split?" Ask Goji with a frown on her face. (_This is her usual look for future reference_).

"Yes." Replies Miss Grimwood.

Goji scoff, "thought so, the guy looked like a wimp."

"Hey!" Winnie Shouts in anger. She gets up in Goji's face… actually her stomach due to the difference in height. "You take that back!"

"Why should I?" Goji growls back at the werewolf. The two of them just growling back and forth at each other.

A loud clapping sound arouses their attention, they turn to see Miss Grimwood have a stern frown upon her face, a rare sight but one which is a bit more common since Goji became a student.

"Now that is enough out of you two, I will not have fighting under this roof. Do I make myself clear?" She scolds the two girls.

"Yes, Miss Grimwood." Says Winnie, her head bowed in shame.

The Headmistress then turns to the Daughter of Godzilla. "Well?"

Goji turns her head to the side with a scoff, yet nods her head in submission. "Whatever."

"Good." Says Miss Grimwood, her smile returning to her face.

"Back to what we were discussing, Miss Grimwood." Says Sibella, disregarding the whole episode, having been a witness to it multiple times. "What exactly did the man want to know about our former Coach?"

"He simply wanted to do a background check on him, dear." Miss Grimwood answers the young daughter of Dracula.

"Why?" Asks Phantasma, her head tilted in curiosity.

"Well, it seems Mr. Rogers has become a host for the Cultural Exchange Program." Miss Grimwood tell them.

"Oh, cool!" Says Elsa with enthusiasm. "Coach would be a perfect host!"

"Indeed." Agrees Miss Grimwood. "In fact, I hear he already has a wonderful young Lamia to take care of."

….

….

"WHAT?!"

* * *

It has been two weeks since Miia began living with our two heroes, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. The young Lamia quickly growing accustomed to her new home, as well as getting along most agreeably with her hosts.

Yet perhaps… a little too well. At least when it comes to a certain skinny dude.

You see dear readers, it has a become a habit of Miia's to… I suppose the term would be cuddle with Shaggy, which with her being a Lamia makes it a bit more confining.

As the three residents of the house were settling down for the evening and were watching a show on the Television, there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it." Says Shaggy getting up from his spot on the couch next to Miia and heading towards the door. The Lamia giving a pout at the interruption to her plan of cuddling with the young man.

Shaggy opens the door to see Ms. Smith and the rest of the MON Squad with unhappy expressions on their faces. "Like, what's up, Ms. S?" He says in greeting.

Ms. Smith gives him a small smile in return. "Hello, Darling."

"HIYA COACH!"

Shaggy jumps at the sudden shout then looks to see a group of very familiar girls behind the MON Squad.

"Zoinks! What are you guys doing here?" He asks them in surprise.

"Well, funny story there. You see… "

* * *

**And done! I am sorry, my friends for the long delay, complications arose so to speak. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Now I wanted to talk about the Grimwood Girls. First off, I am still debating whether or not to actually include them in Shaggy's Harem and even if I do so, it will be on a more innocent basis then the rest of the Harem. A puppy dog crush, if you will. But what do you guys think? Should I or Shouldn't I? That is the question that I put to you. I would be grateful for your input. **

**And as always: Flames and Flamers will be dutifully ignored and deleted.**

**The Harem**

**.1 Ms. Kuroko Smith (Human)**

**.2 Zombina (Zombie)**

**.3 Manako (Monoeye)**

**.4 Doppel (Shapeshifter)**

**.5 Tionishia (Ogre)**

**.6 Miia (Lamia)**

**More girls will be added but until they appear in the story I will keep them under wraps.**

**See you guys next time, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher. **


	5. My Apologies

**Hello, my friends. **

**You have probably been wondering where I have disappeared to for the last few weeks and why I haven't updated my stories for that period. Before I give you all my reason for my absence I would like to firstly apologize _for_ my absence.**

**Now then. Here is the reason for my delay, I hope it is a satisfactory answer.**

**Writer's Block, plain and simple. Or more specifically, a writer's block of my own making. Let me explain.**

**When I started writing on this site I wished to use it as a means to improve my writing as a whole, such as trying out different writing styles along with simply having fun creating unique stories based on the shows and books I enjoy. And as those who have created stories on this site know, brainstorming is one of the most powerful and useful tools a writer can wield, an outlet for all of our creativity and a strong foundation for our imagination to take root.**

**What does this have to do with my stories you may ask? It is simple.**

**I didn't think this through. I jumped into writing this story without really figuring out the route on which to take it. So for the time being, I am putting this story up for Adoption. If one of you wish to take this story further, you have my blessing to do so. My most sincere apologies to those who were excited to see where this story would go, but I won't be the one to show you. **

**I am not quitting this site if you are worried about that, I just won't be continuing this story. Again, my apologies.**

**Yours sincerely.**

**\- The Bug Catcher**

**Update: Hey, you guys! This story was adopted by OnePiece99 and the first chapter is uploaded. Please check it out if you have the time.**


End file.
